My Love
by Stessa
Summary: Look up the word love in a dictionary, and it will define it as a deep, tender, ineffable feeling of affection and solicitude towards a person. But really, you could also just look at Zeke Baylor and Sharpay Evans.


_Hi, this is my first Zeke/Sharpay one-shot. I'm trying Sharpay with different guys right now, and I don't even know why. I just like to try something new, so therefore I'm trying this pairing now. Please read and review it though. _

_**Disclaimer; **Don't own HSM. _

* * *

**My Love**

Look up the word love in a dictionary, and it will define it as a deep, tender, ineffable feeling of affection and solicitude towards a person. But those who have felt love, will define it as so much more. Love is a feeling unexplainable. Something so extraordinary, that words would never describe it, the way a dictionary does.

Love is when you look into the eyes of a person, and can actually see into their soul. It's when you meet someone, and immediately knows, that you have to spend every living second with that person. It's when you can't imagine your life without that person, and you would rather die, than have to. Love is when the touch of the other's skin beneath your hand, or the touch or their lips, is everything you need to keep yourself breathing.

Love is when you are at a crowded place, full of hundreds of people, and when you catch the other persons eyes, you're the only two people left on earth. Love is when you know you wont need anyone else, because as long as you have that person, everything is right in the world. Love is when you wish to stand on top of the tallest building, or the highest mountain, and scream out everything you're feeling inside, and even though you tried, it still wont explain just exactly what it is.

Love is when you wake up a Sunday morning, to come face to face with a bunch of messy hair, and drool on your pillow, and you still can't imagine someone else right there, because no matter how that special person looks, it'll always be perfect to you. Love is when you can sit forever, and just stare into each others eyes, and barely breathe. It's when you feel like a missing puzzle piece without that special someone, or like a movie with no end.

Love was exactly what Zeke Baylor felt for Sharpay Evans.

He was just a regular guy. He played basketball and he loved to bake. He lived in a house with his mom, dad and little sister. They didn't have that much money, but they were happy, and they all loved each other. It was all great, and his life was perfect, until he walked into homeroom that one fateful morning and laid eyes on her.

Sharpay Evans.

She was everything. She was beautiful. The way her hair fell on her shoulders, and the way her eyes sparkled. She was smart in her own way, and knew stuff that no other student even thought about. She had a voice like an angel, whether she was yelling, talking or singing. It sounded good no matter what.

He loved the way she dressed, and the way she spoke. He loved the way she did her make-up, and the way she moved. He loved how she was so passionate about drama, and he even loved it when she yelled at him. But nothing could top how much he loved her.

Zeke's love for Sharpay was so deep, tender, and affectionate, that other people simply didn't understand him. His team-mates always questioned his love for the school's Ice Princess. They had no idea how he could love a girl like her, or even think about it. But on the other side, they also always got his back, when she turned him down, and he felt like a loser.

Everybody around him, could tell, that his love for Sharpay was something out of the ordinary. Everyone except Sharpay. She was oblivious to it all. She sauntered around in the hallways as always, and yelled at people to move. She did her hair and her make-up, and she danced around the school stage with her brother, with no care in the world.

But anyway, the minute he'd seen her that fateful morning, he had loved her. He walked straight into Jason's back, because his eyes were on her, the way the light hit her blonde locks. He had fallen for her right then, and he had loved her ever since. He thought about her every day, and every time he bake cookies, he pretend it's for her, and they're always full of love.

At times, he'd get the courage together and walk up to her, and ask her out. He always knew what the answer would be, but he always told himself, that this time, it'd be different. This time she'd actually give him a chance and not yell at him. She'd take his cookies for the love that they were, and go on a date with him. And after that, everything would just be perfect.

Today was no different. He'd made the cookies that he knew she loved, and was looking at her from across the hall. She was fixing her hair by her locker, and tried to figure out which shirt looked the cutest. It was either a sparkling pink one with pearls, or a sparkly white one with lots of glitter on. His odds were on the pink one with pearls, because it would match the pink stilettos she was wearing.

He slowly approached her, holding on tight to his cookies. He stopped behind her, slowly waiting for her to see him in her mirror. When she did, her eyes widened, and her lips curled into a mean smile, "What are you staring at, Baylor?"

"I was just wondering…" he begun, his smile fading as Sharpay closed her locker and turned to look at him, with those fiery eyes, "If you would like to go out with me sometime? We could eat dinner or do whatever?"

"Hmm, no." Sharpay said, speaking to him like he was some dumb 5 year old, "I have told you this before, I'm not really interested in going out with a lame baking basketball boy. Got it?"

"Yeah, okay…" Zeke said, looking at her. For a minute he liked to believe that she was sad for him, but he quickly turned around, and approached the other guys, who were patiently waiting for him.

"Hey, dude, how did it go?" Troy asked, padding him reassuringly on the back.

"Obviously bad." Zeke replied, "Otherwise I would have been screaming in ecstasy, running around campus by now."

Chad looked sorry for him, but also a bit mad, "I'm gonna give that show-tune-singing Ice Princess a kick in the ass someday! I can't believe she doesn't care of your feelings! Why do you even like her!?"

"Hey!" Zeke said, "Don't trash her down! She's perfect, and she's… Untouchable. Of course she doesn't want a guy like me. Why would she? I'm nothing but a loser. I just can't help it. I love her so much." He turned around to leave his annoying friends, and just as he turned the corner, he believed he saw a bunch of blonde hair and pink clothes, skip away from him. But maybe that was just his imagination.

**-ZSZSZSZSZSZS-**

He was silently shooting his ball into the net his father had placed on the garage two months ago, to make him happy. He practised his free throws, but he wasn't really into it. He just needed something to pass time. He had ignored Chad all day, but knew he shouldn't. Chad only did what he did to take care of him. But he didn't need him to take care of him. He needed him to tell him that next time she'd say yes, and he should just keep on trying.

He could hear his mother fiddling around with dinner in the kitchen, and the delicious smell of her homemade lasagne streamed out the open windows, and made his stomach growl with anticipation. He couldn't wait to dinner now.

He heard the doorbell go on the other side of the house, but he didn't give it much thought. His little sister, Sarah, would open up, and entertain whoever guest it was, so he didn't even bother. He took another shot, and the ball got right in. He didn't bother taking it again, and sat down on a bench in the shadow of a tree. He watched as the ball bounced a few times, not before it lay completely still.

"…another cookie? He's right outside, I'm sure he wont mind." He heard Sarah say, excitement clearly in her voice, "You want to talk to him? Come on, take my hand, and I'll show you where?"

"Thank you a lot, Sarah. That's really sweet of you."

He looked up towards the door. No this couldn't be right. That voice seemed so familiar. But it could never be. He was just a regular guy, who lived in a small house with his mom, dad and little sister. Royalty would never set foot in his house.

He closed his eyes, and leaned back, resting himself.

"I thought you were supposed to play basketball out here? Isn't that the whole part of a basketball net?"

He opened his eyes, to come face to face with the object of his affections. He couldn't believe she was actually standing there. She was wearing a cute tee and a pair of jeans shorts. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun, and she looked good. No, she didn't just look good. She looked perfect.

He didn't answer, and she took a seat next to him, awkwardly placing her hands underneath her thighs. She turned to look at him, with a smile playing on her lips, "So, this is where you live?"

"Yeah," Zeke replied, looking at her too. He didn't know what more to say, so he decided to get lost in her face instead. It was so beautiful. Her skin was milky way, but her eyes stood out, because they were a deep chocolate brown. He loved how her hair fell in her face. Now, it was just a few strands, because it was pulled back, but she looked so gorgeous.

"Your sister is really sweet." Sharpay replied, softly, "So are the cookies she forced into my mouth before she let me come out here. She told me you made them. They're really good."

Zeke looked at her, surprised, "You liked them? You talked to my sister?"

"Yeah," Sharpay giggled, "She gave me a tour in her room, before she told me where you were. I've been here some time now."

"Why are you here?"

Sharpay looked to the ground, and took in a slow breath. She then turned her head his way, to lock eyes with him, "I heard you today. Defending me. That was really sweet. And I'm sorry I never bothered to pay attention to you. I really am. I hope you can forgive me?"

"I've never been mad at you." Zeke said, "You can't choose who to love. If you don't love me, I just have to deal with it. And if I love you, I have to deal with it too. I don't care what people say, because I love you, and that's just the way it is."

She turned to face him completely, a smile on her tempting red lips, "Well, it doesn't have to be that way." She replied, "Because I kinda like you."

"You do?"

"Yes." She whispered, placing her hand on his chest to really look at him, "You're the only one who has never said anything bad about me. You're the only one at school who loves me for me. The only one who even likes me. How can I not love you for that?"

Zeke looked at her, and then down at her hand, which was still placed at his chest, so delicately. He looked up at her again, happiness showing in his brown eyes. He couldn't believe that this amazingly, perfect, beautiful girl was telling him she liked him. She had her hand placed on her chest, and now her red lips were coming closer.

He closed his eyes, waiting for the moment he'd been imagining his whole life. Well, since he'd laid eyes on her when he stepped into homeroom that fateful morning. But really, it was a long time. He could feel her head coming closer, and he felt her minty breath on his lips, before he tasted her strawberry lipgloss.

It was amazing. It started out slow, with her lips just caressing his, while he was stiff as a board. But then he got lost in her taste and her kiss, and loosened up. She parted his lips with her tongue, and placed her arms around his neck. He let his slide around her waist, while his tongue let hers play with his.

He had imagined this moment so many times, but never, never had he thought it would be like this. She was sitting on a bench in his garden, in a cute little outfit, and she was the one who had taken the move to kiss him. Not that he had any objections to that, whatsoever, but it was still a little unbelievable.

She pulled away from him, love covering her features. The smile she had on her face was a cute one, and he couldn't help but crack a huge grin himself. He was soaring. Sharpay Evans had just kissed him!

"Thank you." she then said, letting her arms slide down from his neck and to her lap. She looked down, awaiting his answer.

He lifted her chin up with his index finger, and looked deeply into her eyes, "Does this mean you'll go out with me?" he asked her, hope in his voice.

She cracked him a huge smile too, and took a deep breath, "Well, I don't usually go around kissing guys just for the hell of it!" she said, giggling a little.

"Really?" Zeke questioned, "I love you, Sharpay." He leaned in to hug her, and she let him, resting her head on his shoulder. She ran her hands down his back, and breathed in his scent.

"And you're my love." She told him, when she pulled back. She shot him another smile, and leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips. He kissed her back, and the kiss was soft and tender.

They were interrupted two seconds later, by Sarah pulling Sharpay's hand: "Sharpay? Sharpay, my mom wants to know if you'd like to have dinner here?"

Sharpay winked at Zeke and turned to look at Sarah, "I would love that, Sarah."

"Come on then!" Sarah said, slipping her small hand into Sharpay's, "It's ready now, actually." They started to walk into the house, Zeke right behind them, "Are you Zeke's girlfriend now?" Sarah then asked, looking at her with big brown eyes, "Because if you are, that's okay with me. You're really sweet, and if Zeke likes you, then so do I. So are you?"

Sharpay turned around to flash Zeke a quick smile. He smiled back, and his heart soared when Sharpay turned to Sarah and replied, "Yeah. Yeah, I am."

Sarah started singing, and they all sat down to eat lasagne in the kitchen. It was a lovely evening, and Sharpay felt so home in the Baylor's house. They treated her nice, and Zeke's parents were so sweet to her, and Sarah was so charming. She smiled to him across the table, and could really feel the love.

See, the dictionary might describe the word love as a deep, tender, ineffable feeling of affection and solicitude towards a person, but really, love was just as well described, looking into the Baylor's kitchen that night.

Love was Zeke Baylor and Sharpay Evans.

* * *

_There you go. Phew, now I really need you guys to review me. I don't even know if there's many people who reads Zeke/Sharpay stories, but I just wrote one, like I've always wanted to, so there. I'm happy. _

_**Tootles, **__Stessa x3_


End file.
